6 lat część 2
Część 1 Cześć, to znowu ja. Uwaga – jeszcze żyję pomimo tego co zdarzyło się na ostatniej zmianie. Nie planowałem, żeby zrobić z tego serii i bardzo Wam dziękuję, za wasze miłe słowa i sugestie, ale chciałem wyjaśnić kilka spraw: - Naprawdę jestem managerem w McDonaldzie. Nie wymyśliłem tej historii. - Co do mojego wieku – minimalny wiek by zacząć pracę w Australii to 14 lat. Ja zacząłem gdy miałem 14,5 roku dlatego minęło niemal 6 lat. - Nie zamierzam podawać dokładnych namiarów na McDonalda, w którym pracuję. Jeśli jednak jadąc z Richmond do Blacktown wybierzesz mało uczęszczane drogi to miniesz na pewno naszą restaurację. Jednak pewnie jesteście ciekawi jak minęła mi kolejna nocna zmiana. W poniedziałek rozmawiałem z głównym managerem o moim pracowniku, który nie stawił się na swojej zmianie. Krótko mówiąc nie była to spokojna rozmowa. Szefowa była wkurzona, że latałem po lokalu sam, a ja byłem wkurzony że musiałem biegać sam. W tej rozmowie nie została poruszona ani razu sprawa tajemniczej kreatury. Nie było ani jednego dowodu, że kobieta w ogóle zjawiła się w restauracji, a ja nie chciałem wyciągać tego nie mając żadnego potwierdzenia. Nieistotne jak bardzo bym się bał, potrzebowałem tej pracy bardziej niż ona mnie. Szybciej szefowa by mnie zdegradowała na zwykłego pracownika kuchni niż zrozumiała przez co przeszedłem. Jedyne co uzyskałem to zapewnienie, że cymbał, który nie pojawił się ostatnio będzie ze mną na środowej nocce. Poczułem się o niebo lepiej. Nawet jeśli „ona” się pojawi będę miał KOGOKOLWIEK kto potwierdzi moją historię. Zwłaszcza jeśli monitoring znowu zawiedzie. W środę wieczorem, półgodziny po moim przyjeździe do pracy w drzwiach zjawił się mój pracownik. Miał spuszczoną głowę i przepraszający wyraz twarzy. Od wejścia zaczął swoje wymówki: - Przepraszam za piątek, ale byłem chory i nie miałem pojęcia, że powinienem wcześniej zatelefonować. Sranie w banie. Powinien powiedzieć „Sorry, że się nie pojawiłem, nie chciało mi się i uznałem, że praca będzie dla mnie zbyt ciężka”. Wszędzie na zapleczu wiszą plakaty i informacje, że należy zadzwonić co najmniej 6 godzin przed zmianą by manager miał dość czasu na znalezienie zastępstwa. Przytaknąłem tylko z ojcowskim „no dobra, spoko, nie rób tak więcej” i wróciłem do przygotowywania sali na nocną zmianę. Wcześniej przejrzałem listę obecności tego chłopaka i nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało dlatego przymknąłem oko na tę sytuację. W ostateczności dzisiaj byliśmy we dwójkę, więc wszystko miało iść gładko. Właściwie to wpadając w wir roboty zdążyłem zapomnieć o tym przerażającym incydencie z zeszłego tygodnia. Musiałem oprzytomnieć żeby spokojnie dotrwać do końca zmiany. Północ nadeszła bardzo szybko. Pożegnałem ostatnich klientów i zamknąłem główne drzwi. No wiecie, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Teraz w restauracji byłem tylko ja, pracownik i pusty lokal. I tak aż do 5 rano. W tygodniu zmiana śniadaniowa pojawia się o 5 ponieważ ruch nie jest aż tak duży jak w weekend. Noce wtedy są całkiem spokojne. Nazywamy je antybakteryjnymi bo w tym czasie na ogół udaje się wszystko wymyć i wypucować. Ze świetnym samopoczuciem zabrałem się za czyszczenie frytkownicy rozmyślając przy tym jak dobrą robotę wykonuje mój pracownik. Od tych wszystkich myśli odciągnął mnie dźwięk telefonu. - McDonald. Przy telefonie William, słucham – odpowiedziała mi cisza. W sekundę przypomniałem sobie wydarzenia zeszłego tygodnia. Telefon. Tak się zaczął tamten koszmar. Moje myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół jednego – znowu to samo. - Halo? – powiedziałem do słuchawki - Halo! – usłyszałem w odpowiedzi Uspokoiłem się Słysząc głos. Ostatnio słychać było tylko ciszę. Na szczęście ktoś był na linii. -Halo – mój żołądek zrobił obrót o 180°. Głos był zupełnie inny. Z męskiego zmienił się w damski. Z basu na falset. To mnie znowu przeraziło. Rzuciłem natychmiast słuchawkę. Serce tłukło mi jak oszalałe, a pot lał mi się z czoła. Ponownie, zupełnie tak jak ostatnim razem telefon zadzwonił. Tym razem podniosłem słuchawkę bez słowa. Przez chwilę była cisza. Zaraz potem zaczęły się zakłócenia. Nie przytykając słuchawki do ucha można było usłyszeć pogłos i szum. W stresie rzuciłem nią o podłogę. Gdy z łoskotem spadła na kafelki mój pracownik spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do czyszczenia grilla. Pozbierałem się i zacząłem zbierać telefon. Gdy chwyciłem słuchawkę by cisnąć ją na widełki znów to usłyszałem. Szepty. Nie było słów, żadnego wyróżniającego się głosu. Tylko szepty, jakby nieregularne echo. Ciekawość była silniejsza od strachu, dlatego przyłożyłem słuchawkę bliżej ucha, a wtedy znów usłyszałem „Halo”. Nie wytrzymałem i trzasnąłem słuchawką by rozłączyć połączenie. Głosy ustały. Odetchnąłem głęboko, ale nie mogłem się uspokoić. Moje ciało trzęsło się z przerażenia. Starałem się zignorować to co się właśnie stało i znowu skupić się na obowiązkach. Może to tylko jednorazowy incydent. Może tylko moja wyobraźnia płata mi figle. Może ktoś zrobił mi głupi dowcip. Może czytelnicy, którzy natknęli się na poprzednią wiadomość chcą zrobić mi pranka? Mimo wszystko nastawiłem się z powrotem na pracę. Czas leciał, a ja miałem jeszcze mnóstwo pracy. W porównaniu do innych nocy nie mieliśmy prawie żadnych zamówień. Przyjechały trzy, może cztery auta, a klienci chcieli tylko lody lub napoje. Na szczęście dla nas – szkoda byłoby brudzić dopiero co umyte sprzęty. Czas spokojnie płynął. Nie minęła 3:00, a ja znowu czułem się dobrze. Później. - Dobry wieczór, mogę przyjąć zamówienie? Cisza. Spojrzałem na monitor, ale nikogo tam nie było. Wkurzony wyszedłem i zacząłem przeklinać na durny sprzęt, który znowu wprowadza mnie w błąd, kiedy sygnał zbliżającego się samochodu znowu pojawiły się w moim uchu. Na podjazd zajechało auto z parą. Bardzo przyjemni klienci, zażyczyli sobie jedynie dwie cole. Obsłużyłem ich bez większych problemów, podszedłem do ostatniego okienka, przekazałem zamówienie i życzyłem miłego wieczoru. To wtedy zobaczyłem ruch przy pierwszym okienku. Przerażony do granic możliwości wpatrywałem się na sylwetkę stojącą po podjeździe. Pobiegłem do biura i na monitorze znowu zobaczyłem ją. Wróciła. W tej samej białej, podziurawionej sukience. W tych samych długich włosach. Stała zgięta w pół Jednak tym razem nie skupiła się na mikrofonie. Wpatrywała się w kamerę. We mnie. Jej skóra była blada. Włosy opadały brzydko na twarz i ramiona. Były rzadkie i bezbarwne. Cała twarz była ciemna i niewidoczna w nieostrym obrazie kamery. Najgorsze były jednak te szepty. Wdzierały się do mojej głowy, nieustająco powtarzały te same niezrozumiałe frazy. Nie mogłem przestać patrzeć. Ten głos nie był już mój. Należał do wszystkich, do tych, których znałem i nie znałem. Każde słowo brzmiało podobnie, ale nie zapadało w pamięć. To był głos tłumu, zbiór dźwięków. Trzask. Ekran zrobił się czarny na sekundę. Gdy wrócił jej już nie było. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że trzymałem cały czas fragment lady tak mocno, że zostały z niego tylko drzazgi. Wypuściłem powietrze z ust, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego że od kilkudziesięciu sekund je wstrzymywałem. Ruszyłem w stronę tylnych drzwi. Mój współpracownik był dalej na papierosie. Gdy doszedłem zobaczyłem, że nie stał sam. Ona była kawałek za nim. Nie miał możliwości by ją widzieć. Za to ja dokładnie widziałem jej twarz. Już wiem czemu wcześniej pisałem, że się uśmiechała. Ona nie miała ust. Ale nie był to po prostu brak warg – wyglądała dokładnie jakby ktoś je wyrwał, a resztki były w strzępach. Jej górne i dolne zęby były widoczne, a zaciśnięte wyglądały jak parodia uśmiechu. Jej głowa była odchylona i wyglądała jakby trzymała się ciała tylko na jednym kręgu. Mój pracownik nie zdawał sobie sprawy jakie szkaradztwo stoi za nim. Już zamierzałem ostrzec go krzykiem by jak najszybciej wracał do lokalu gdy ona się poruszyła. Wyciągnęła palec wskazujący i przytrzymała go w okolicach rozszarpanych ust. Przekazywała mi wiadomość. „Ciiiiiiiii”. Patrzyłem na nią jak zahipnotyzowany. Kobieta zaczęła się wycofywać powoli znikając z pola widzenia. Po sekundzie jej już nie było. Ostatecznie, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Mój pracownik przyszedł z przerwy, spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, ale nie zagłębiał się w rozmowy tylko szybko wrócił do pracy. Resztę zmiany pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Zdrzemnąłem się na chwilę, a potem wypełniałem raporty. Nigdy nie cieszyłem się bardziej z przyjazdu porannej zmiany jak wtedy. Wiem czego oczekujecie. Dowodów. Ale znowu nagranie monitoringu w czasie kiedy ona tu była przedstawia same zakłócenia. Mój współpracownik nie widział jej, nie było żadnych klientów, którzy by potwierdzili moja słowa. Gdy częściej o tym myślę to wydaje mi się, że całe te zdarzenia mogły być spowodowane bezsennością, która mnie ostatnio dręczyła. Naprawdę mam taką nadzieję. Ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która mnie od środowego wieczoru niepokoi. Na każdą zmianę przyjeżdżam autem i zostawiam je na parkingu dla klientów, który jest znacznie bliżej niż miejsca dla pracowników. Zawsze, odkąd tu pracuję, zamykam samochód. Ostatnio zdarzyło się kilka kradzieży w okolicy więc bardzo pilnuję, żeby auto było zabezpieczone. Może jestem już przewrażliwiony, ale mam stuprocentową pewność, że wieczorem zamykałem auto na wszystkie spusty. Jednak rano, gdy chciałem jechać do domu okazało się, że auto jest otwarte. Przekładając to na karb przemęczenia pojechałem do domu, ale nadal nie daje mi to spokoju. Kiedy patrzę na lustro moje serce staje, a ciało przeszywają dreszcze. Tylko na kilka sekund. Ciągle widzę ją w moim odbiciu. Stoi za mną. Ma palec przy ustach. Ciiiiii. Tłumaczenie MegiSu Autor: Whiperoo, Reddit Nosleep Źródło Kategoria:Opowiadania